


My Happy Ending

by Hiway202



Series: Friendship [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Originally Posted on FictionPress.com
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiway202/pseuds/Hiway202
Summary: "You can't blame everything on your little sister, Liz!" She continues to bounce her pencil on the edge of her desk. "Stop!" I snap at her. "Wow, what a weirdo! You are such a lunatic!" She bounces the pencil on my back. I turn and growl at her. "Wow, somebody has problems." She laughs. The class just stares at me. Maybe I am a loser.Based on the song My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne.





	1. Chapter 1

_How did this end up so wrong? One minute we're friends, the next she hates my guts, then we're friends once again!_

* * *

1 month earlier

"I'm going swimming. You wanna come?" I ask my best friend. We are on a church youth trip and we are curently in the Embassy Suites in San Jose.

My best friend shakes her head not looking up from the Bible she is reading. She desided she was going to renew herself with the Lord on this trip. Good for her!

I grab my room key and exit the room, closing the door quietly behind me. I don't want to desturb her.

I walk down the hall. I'm wearing a bikini with a tank top thrown over it. Those are our church rules: Wear a one piece or throw a tank top over it. Why? Modest is hottest.

Down at the pool I cannonball in the five foot deep water. After swiming with some kids I get bored and chill in the hottub for a while. I was just starting to relax when a hotel employee enters the room.

"It's ten o clock. You kids have to leave. It's adult swim time."

"But there aren't any adults here!" A sixteen year old argues back. It's true. There aren't even any leaders from our church here. Just twenty teens dressed modestly.

"I don't care." The employee waits for all of us to get out of the pool before leaving.

"If we were to jump back in the pool right now how much trouble do you think we'd be in?" I ask outloud.

"A lot," my big sister replies. I sigh as I continue drying off. My sister leaves with the rest of the people in her room. A few other girls leave too. I'm about to leave when suddenly the pool door swings open.

"There you are!" In walks my best friend, Ari, followed by her friend, Jasmyn.

"I told you I was going swimming," I told her.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did." We walk out into the hall towards the elevators.

"No you didn't, Liz."

"Yes I did!"

"Liz, fucking shut the fuck up! God!"

"But I did," I tell her stubbornly. Most kids would have just let itt drop before it got to this point, but you don't understand. Ari has been bossing me around for my whole life. She would bully me into doing anything.

"Liz," she growls at me. "Fucking shut up!"

And I'm not going to stand for it anymore.

"No! I am tired of you bossing me around and I am not going to stand for it anymore!" I shout at her! Ari sends me an angry look.

Finally, the elevator doors open. Ari and her friend, Jasmyn, get in the elevator. I don't. "I'll wait for the next one," I tell her. She replies, "shut up!"

When I'm finally back in the hotel room I say, "I'm going to-"

"Shut up," Ari introrupts.

"You are such a child-"

"Shut up."

"I'm going to-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

I sigh and walk into my room that I share with one of my female youth leaders. Luckly she's not in her right now. She's at the youth leader's meeting so she can't see all the tears running down my face.

I know it's a stupid thing to cry about, exspicially when you are fourteen, but she's been my friend since we were little and now- She just hates me!

I hear whispering out in the hall. It's obviously about me. I sneak on out there and grab a piece of ice. The whispering ends.

"Bitch," I hear Ari mumble. I chose to ignore that. I bite down on the ice. I'm reaching for another one when the door opens. It's Emily, the youth leader of our room.

"Is everything okay?" She asks. We all nod, Ari and I sending eachother glares. "Good." She is totally oblivious to all of this. She enters the bathroom to take a shower.

Ari turns on the TV. We aren't suposed to watch TV, but whatever.

After Emily finishes her shower, she goes to bed. I watch TV with them for another half hour before deciding to go to bed too.

"Goodnight," I tell them.

"Shut up!"

I sigh as I walk into the room. Good thing Emily is absorbed in an app on her phone and is to busy to notice that I'm lying in bed. Crying.

And I hear the TV go off and them whisper a little bit. Then they start silently shrieking and I can tell that they are playing truth or dare again. And they're having just as much, if not more, fun than we did last night. That's when I start shaking. This is going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Eh…
> 
> The next one will be longer! Stay tuned!

"Mornin'," I say.

"Shut up, Liz!" Great. Today's gonna be a good day. Note the sarcasm. I sigh as I enter my room and start getting dressed. I settle for a t-shirt and jean shorts. I grab my money, too, and stuff it in my pocket because we are going to the board walk today.

The drive to the boardwalk is a long and boring one. We have to drive all the way to Santa Cruz and first we go on a hike. I manage to avoid Ari for the whole hike. At the boardwalk, though, it starts going down hill.

I'm stuck hanging out with Eric, one of the youth leaders because now I have no friends on the trip. It's not really that bad, though. It isn't until we're in line for Fireball that it gets bad.

"Hey, Ari, Jasmyn," Eric says, calling them over to the stop where we are in line.

"Hey!" They line jump over to us.

"How are the two best friends?" Eric asks, talking about Ari and I."

"Good?" Ari answers. "Hey Liz, you will never guess what happened?"

"What?" I ask a little confused that she's talking to me. I don't even remember what she said. All I know is that we were friends. Again. I'm not even quiet sure about what happened.

And then, school started up again...


End file.
